Love make it true
by nikjaejoong
Summary: Gwen and Merlin are coming out . And Arthur is becoming the new king soon.


Love make it true

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen) I was walking to Lady Morgana's room to do my work . With my hands in Merlin's hands swaying them back and forward. No one knows about us so we be careful.

Gwen) Ok were here I have to go see you

Merlin) hang on

Merlin grabbed my hands and pulled him to me and kissed me.

When Gwen kissed Merlin, he had been half-delirious. His head was only beginning to clear, and the sweet taste of the flower was still fresh on his had caught him by surprise, the kiss. It was so quick that he hadn't had time to register the warmth of her lips, the gentleness of her touch. No time to think. No time to kiss back.

Some one was coming around the corner.

Arthur) Hello Merlin where have you been ? you have to clean my shield, my room , the horse area etc you know that come on lets go now.

Merlin) Yes sire

Merlin gave me the look like help me and I love you.

Arthur) Gwen what are you doing go help Morgana .

Gwen) Yes sire

It sucks that no one knows but its forbidden for us to be like this and we haven't did anything so that is forbidden too.

I'm the maid for Morgana and Merlin is the slave for the king to be Arthur. And if Uther found out he would have been turning over in his grave.

Just the word _Separation _it would break my heart the only person I love the most would be gone what would I do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Morgana) Gwen come in

Gwen) Yes

Lady Morgana) I need to get ready for Arthur to be the new king of Camelot and I'm going to go have a bath .

_When Lady Morgana was in the bath I was at the door waiting for her because she told me to.._

Lady Morgana) Are you ok?

Gwen) Yes I'm fine

_I handed the soap to her _

Lady Morgana) Come I know when someone is in love trust me I know who is it ? It's Merlin?.

_My face started Turing red again and I had a little smile just his name gets me going ._

Lady Morgana) So it is Merlin? _Lady Morgana jumped out the bath just a tad...._

Gwen) No it's not I'm just not feeling well

Lady Morgana) Ok then

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur) Come on Merlin I need those shoes ready

Merlin) Sorry Arthur I'm going as fast as I could what have you got on them?

Arthur) I don't know and its not mine

Merlin) ha hmmmm

Arthur) So what was that vibe that I had when I saw you and Gwen in the same place.

Merlin) What vibe there is none

Arthur) Well I think she likes you

Merlin ) Really? No

Arthur) Ok she does

_Merlin gave Arthur his red coat for the ceremony ._

Arthur) You have to wear that hat again the big red hat .

Merlin) Great

_Merlin looked at the hat and he is like not again ._

Arthur) You can go after you cleaned the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Both Merlin and Gwen met at Merlin house with Gaius._

_But he was awake reading again._

_So they both went to Gwen's house because her dad was away for a week ._

_They both sat on her bed and put there heads on the pillow._

Gwen) Hey can I tell you something?

Merlin) Yes anything

Gwen)I never met my mother do you think she didn't want me?

_Merlin reached out for my hand and put it in his _

Merlin) why wouldn't she want you .

You are the best thing that ever happened to me why wouldn't she want you? Go and get some sleep I'll stay here.

_Gwen fell asleep on Merlin's crest and with his arms wrapped around Gwen ._

_He whispered in her ear sweet dreams and I love you._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Merlin went inside slowly back to his house but Gaius was there._

Gaius ) Merlin ??

Merlin) Yes

Gaius) Where have you been ??

Merlin) Ah with Arthur

Gaius) Yes well you have study Arthur can wait go to bed.

_Merlin went in his room and fell asleep._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A voice started in Merlin's head _

_Merlin save us it's your job it's your Destiny to save us._

_Merlin Merlin save us save Arthur he needs help._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
